


A Handful Of Secrets

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Secrets, Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Your grandmother's friend thinks that you're perfect for her godson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Your grandmother becomes friends with another lady in her old home and they both decide that you're perfect for her grandson
> 
> I got a little carried away  
> I'm not sorry

"Oh, do I have a boy for you," You grandmother squealed when she saw you

 

"Again?" You laughed, "You have a different one whenever I visit," 

 

"This one is it," She smiled, "I'm telling you, little girl, he's your prince," 

 

"I really hope it's not someone from here," You scrunched up your nose playfully as you looked around your grandmother's old home 

 

"Oh, hush," She scolded you softly, "He's the godson of one of the ladies here," She told you, "She's a little forgetful but when she isn't, she's a sweetheart," 

 

"You made a friend," You beamed, "I'm so happy," 

 

"Come on," She began to roll her wheelchair, "I want you to meet her," 

 

You smiled as you helped her move along by pushing her

 

"You know, she's a war veteran," Your grandmother told you, "Charming and so beautiful. Take a right here, darling," She told you and you came to a door

 

You knocked softly and British voice told you to come in 

 

"Hello," You began, "I hope I'm not disturbing," You smiled at the women in bed 

 

"It's alright," She said softly, "I love visitors," She smiled as well and you brought in your grandmother

 

"Peggy, this is my little Y/N," You grandmother introduced you

 

"Oh, yes," Peggy said slowly, "She's a beauty," 

 

You felt a blush creep onto your skin, your grandmother had a habit of telling people about you. Her wonderful journalist granddaughter who worked in the news, reporting the cold hard truth but in reality, it was much less glamorous 

 

"Yes, she'll be perfect for Tony," Peggy said with a smile

 

"I told her so as well," Your grandmother laughed

 

"I keep telling him, but he's so busy with all his superhero nonsense," Peggy sighed, "I wish he'd just settle down or at least try to find someone to love," 

 

You couldn't help but laugh, "Come on now, it's up to him if he wants to settle or not," 

 

"Yes, but trust me," Peggy nodded, "You're  _it_ ," 

 

"Has anyone even bothered asking  _Tony_ if he wants to meet me," You laughed loudly because it was such an adorable thing to see, grandmothers setting up their grandkids without even asking them

 

"That's what I always tell her," A male voice cut through the room 

 

Your eyes met with brown ones and your heart stopped,  _Tony can't possibly mean Stark_ , You thought to yourself

 

"Tony," Peggy smiled, "We were just talking about you,"

 

"I heard it," He laughed and your felt yourself smiling as well

 

"This must be your new friend," Tony looked at your grandmother, "Are you trying to set me up with her because she is stunning," He winked at your grandmother and she giggled like a schoolgirl 

 

"Such a charmer," Your grandmother smiled

 

He looked at you and you stood up to meet him, "Hey, I'm Y/N," You introduced yourself

 

"Oh, you're my princess, then," He laughed, "Tony," He shook your hand softly 

 

"Then that would make you my prince," You shot back and groaned internally because that was just so cheesy but apparently Tony liked it because he laughed again 

 

"See, I told you," Your grandmother whispered to Peggy but they weren't very good with whispering and you both heard them loud and clear. An awkward silence fell and you shuffled your weight from one leg to the other 

 

"Anyway," You dragged out the word, "We'll get out of your hair," You nodded politely, "Time to go," You said softly to your grandmother and she waved to Peggy 

 

"You really know how to embarrass me," You giggled

 

"I'm telling you, my love," You grandmother began, "He's a nice boy," 

 

"He's  _Tony Stark_  and I've read and written all about him," You groaned, "And regardless of him being Iron Man or the fact that he does look as good as his pictures," You sighed, "You can't make him date me if he doesn't like me," 

 

"Well, that makes it easier," Tony spoke from behind and you turned around so fast that he thought you'd give yourself whiplash

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but Peggy kinda threw me out of the room," He pointed to the door, "She won't talk to me if I don't ask you out," Tony rubbed the back of his neck and you saw that he was actually nervous

 

"Say yes," You grandmother whispered in a not very subtle way and you shot her look 

 

"Oh, you don't  _have_  to go out with me," You said, "I know how grandmothers can be," 

 

"I insist," He began but you cut him off

 

"Mr Stark, I really appreciate it but I'm not exactly suited for someone like you," You explained, "And it's really completely fine, you can tell Peggy that I said no," You offered 

 

"Yes, but I'd like to," Tony smiled, "And I've learned that Peggy isn't wrong," He laughed, "Ever," 

 

"Maybe some other time," You said instead of agreeing and Tony nodded 

 

"I'll be seeing you soon," He told your grandmother as he gave her another wink 

 

"Oh, you're a troublemaker," She laughed 

 

"I always try to be," Tony said softly as he gave you a smile before going back to Peggy's room

 

_Maybe he isn't that terrible_ , You thought to yourself but then reminded yourself of the life he had

 

* * *

 

"Hello," You answered your phone 

 

"Hey," Tony's voice came through, "So when are we going on our little date," 

 

"How'd you get my..." You began to ask but your cut yourself off, "You know what, never mind," 

 

"Well," He asked again

 

"Mr Stark," You began

 

"Tony, call me Tony," He said casually 

 

"Uhh... no," You dragged out the word, "Anyway, I truly appreciate the offer but like I said, I really don't think I'm the girl for you. The life you have, the world you're in, I won't fit in and I really do believe that you deserve someone that can move in your circle," 

 

"How about breakfast then," Tony asked, "Breakfasts aren't exactly a date thing," 

 

Inside you kinda knew that Tony Stark wasn't used to being told  _no_  and that's why he was persistent. Or perhaps he really did respect Peggy's word so much that he was willing to try that hard. You couldn't decide but you could just  _feel_  all of this blowing up in your face.

 

"Fine," You caved

 

"Great," He exclaimed, "I'll have you picked up,"

 

"No," You stated, "Nothing public, please. I know exactly how everyone's got their eye on you. You're welcome to come to my apartment, I'll even cook,"

 

"A girl after my heart," Tony chuckled 

 

"Woman," You corrected him, "I'm not a girl, Mr Stark,"

 

* * *

 

"She's a firecracker," Tony told Bruce

 

"She's got a brain, that's for sure," Bruce shot back 

 

"Funny," Tony rolled his eyes, "I'm telling you, big man," He said dramatically, "I got my eye on this one. And, Peggy likes her, so I'm extra sure," 

 

"Have you stopped to think if  _she_  likes you or not," Bruce took off his glasses

 

"Nonsense! Everyone likes me," Tony said smugly, "She even offered to make me breakfast," 

 

"Probably because she doesn't want to get caught up with your antics," Bruce mused 

 

* * *

 

"FRIDAY, pull up everything you got on Y/N Y/L/N," Tony said loudly in an empty room; with a flash, all screens were full of pictures and news clippings which were all related to you

 

"Parents, dead," Tony assessed, "Grandmother also dead? That doesn't make sense, I just met her," He spoke to himself

 

The news clippings were that you'd written, "You're a journalist," Tony was surprised, to say the least, because you reported on actual news and not the ones that he was used to 

 

"Criminal record," Tony asked and it came out suspiciously clean, "Address," He asked and it showed it on the top of the screen and in the middle, it showed your apartment from a satellite view

 

"What else we got," He asked and some blank documents came across the screen

 

"Encrypted data?" Tony cocked a brow, "Run it through the system," 

 

"Access denied," FRIDAY announced

 

"Now, that's not something I like to hear," Tony's brows furrowed 

 

"Keep at it until it decrypts," He stated and swiped the files into the folder 

 

* * *

 

You were at work when your phone flashed with a private number

 

"Y/L/N," You answered 

 

"How are you doing today," Tony's voice came through and you felt almost annoyed, even though you couldn't understand why

 

"I'm doing fine, thank you," You said politely, "How can I help you," 

 

"When are we doing that breakfast," He asked 

 

"Sunday," You stated without missing a beat, "I work Monday through Fridays. Before you offer Saturday, I keep my Saturdays clear for personal matters, nothing interferes those," 

 

"I own your company, could put you on leave," He said smugly 

 

"You don't own this company, Mr Stark," You sighed, "I know the owners and they're not you," 

 

"Well,  _now,_  I own the company," He repeated and with his words, the computers on the floor bleeped with an alert, notifying that the company had been sold 

 

"That's creepy," You said with shock

 

"I thought it was romantic," He said with confusion 

 

"I'd rather not be dating my boss," You laughed with disbelief

 

"Aha! So, you  _are_ thinking about dating me," He laughed and you weren't sure what to say 

 

"Umm... I've got work to do, I'll see you on Sunday," You said softly and hung up 

 

_What have I gotten mixed into_ , You ran your fingers through your hair 

 

Another bleep told you that you'd gotten a new assignment and you focused on that instead

 

* * *

 

"Update," Tony asked FRIDAY and it showed the progress that had been made

 

"Huh, not much," He noticed, "Carry on," 

 

* * *

 

Sunday approached steadily and if you were honest, you were almost dreading it. You knew that you were just a civilian, a civilian with some secrets but a civilian nonetheless and you knew better than to get mixed up in Tony Stark's world

 

You'd spent a long time trying to keep to yourself, one night stands and no a romantic relationship ever lasted for more than a few months. Everything had to be kept under wraps after your parents died. 

 

* * *

 

Saturday rolled around and you visited your grandmother again. Without even asking how you had been doing, she asked if you'd gone out with Tony

 

"No, I haven't," You groaned, "But I'll be seeing him tomorrow. He's coming over for breakfast," 

 

"That's not very romantic," Your grandmother looked at you suspiciously 

 

"That's the point," You laughed, "I hardly know the man," 

 

"I didn't think you lot took it slow anymore," She chuckled at her own remark 

 

You spoke to her for a while and got to know that Peggy wasn't doing very well 

 

"She'll be alright," Your grandmother said with not much conviction, "She's a strong one, you know. She was Captain America's best gal, after all," She exclaimed

 

"Peggy is Margaret Carter," You gasped, "You really know how to pick friends," You laughed as you remembered her other friends from before

 

"Oh, hush," She laughed, "It was a different time back then," She said thoughtfully 

 

"Are you in touch with anyone," You asked unsurely 

 

"Just Logan," She said with a softness, "He looks just the same as I remember him to be. He visited me on Tuesday, Peggy knew him too! It's such a small world," 

 

"It really is," You nodded 

 

* * *

 

You woke up early and cleaned a bit around the house because you'd spent most of Saturday with your grandmother and then had gone shopping to make breakfast for the  _not date - date_

 

"Why did I agree to this," You talked to yourself as you mixed the waffle batter, "Oh, it's because he's good looking and so smart," You groaned, "There's more to life than looks, Y/N," You scolded yourself 

 

"Why did he have to be a good guy that listens to his godmother," You sighed as you moved around the kitchen gracefully. Halfway through, you realized that you and Tony had never talked about what time should he come. You were contemplating on calling him but all the numbers he'd used to contact you had been blocked; just as you were about to start panicking, the bell rung

 

"Who is it," You asked through the intercom

 

"Your prince charming," You heard a smug voice come through

 

"I'll buzz you in," You stated and clicked on the small button 

 

It was early morning, so, a part of you was praying that no one had seen him entering this building. You looked at yourself in the mirror by the door, you were in a pretty sundress that was casual but also made you feel beautiful. The soft knock on the door startled you and you quickly smoothed out the dress even though it wasn't needed and opened the door with your best smile

 

"Glad you could come," You nodded as you let him 

 

"Beautiful flowers for the beautiful lady," He said with a smile and gave you a massive bouquet 

 

"Oh, thank you so much," You gasp, "Make yourself at home, I'll just put these in a vase," You announced and Tony stood in the hall, walking slowly into the lounge

 

Your house wasn't huge but it was big enough to have people over, which was weird since it was mostly just you 

 

"Nice place," Tony commented, "Homely," 

 

"Thank you," You repeated as felt awkward again 

 

"So, what'd you make," He brushed past you into the kitchen 

 

There was a difference of power and you knew it all too well, his demeanour that commanded the space around himself, the way he moved, so light on his feet, it was something you'd only seen in people who always had the upper hand. You sat down at the counter and Tony sat in front of you

 

"Looks healthy," He mentioned 

 

"I kinda looked up online if you were allergic to anything, so, I cooked accordingly," You confessed and the smile he gave you made you skip a beat 

 

"So, tell me all about you," He asked as he draped the napkin on his lap

 

"Umm... I'm a journalist, as you probably know," You began, "I live by myself, no family, just my grandma and me," You said thoughtfully 

 

You told him about your hobbies, the things you liked to do and the things you wished to do. The conversation flowed easily; Tony had similar tastes in books and foods, much to your surprise. You didn't know that he'd researched you head to toe, except the coded files, he knew everything there was to know about you 

 

"Can I ask you something," You asked as you two had moved from the kitchen to the couch in the lounge

 

"Ask away," He smirked 

 

Tony had shown up in a suit without a tie but now his blazer was on a chair and his top two buttons were opened, he looked relaxed as the soft glow of the reactor seeped through the shirt's material 

 

"Why'd you decide to do this," You asked as you turned to look at him, there was still space between the two of you 

 

"Because Peggy told me to," He smiled, "I've known her all my life," He breathed, "That woman is never wrong; I learned that the hard way," 

 

You looked at Tony and in that moment, he seemed so human. 

 

"Do you want a drink," You suddenly stood up, "I need a drink," 

 

"It's not even noon yet," Tony laughed 

 

"It's four pm somewhere, Mr Stark," You shot back

 

Tony had stopped asking you to call him by his first name, he wouldn't admit it but he liked the formality of it all from your lips. You could feel the energy radiating from the man in your house, you needed this drink, if not to get tipsy, but to at least calm your nerves. You chugged directly from the bottle and felt the warmth course through you. The alcohol worked quickly and the anxiety began to fade

 

"Did you get lost back there," He called out and you took a deep breath

 

You came back with a smile as you walked back to the couch and dumped the bottle on the table 

 

"Not lost," You said softly, "Tell me something, Mr Stark,"

 

"Ask me something," Tony retorted 

 

"I'm tempted to ask you for a proper date," You began, "But I also know that I'm way out of my depth if I get involved with you," 

 

"What makes you say that," He looked at you with sincere curiosity 

 

"I know all about your  _darin' do_  life and the trouble that follows you," You said softly, "I also know how you could take a shit and if the paparazzi got a picture, that would be the headline the next day. So, don't blame me for being worried about my own life," 

 

"Valid, very valid," Tony nodded, "First one to think that way," He smirked 

 

"I'm going to close the curtains," You stated as you stood up again because the sun was beginning to flood the room almost offensively as it reflected off of different surfaces around the apartment. You moved around slowly, unaware of Tony's eyes following you and catching a glimpse of your legs completely because of the bright sun just before you drew the thick curtains 

 

"Better," You beamed 

 

"You know, it's really early for me," Tony lied, "How about you dim the lights as well," 

 

You nodded at the request and did so. Your home gave the feel of a quiet evening rather than a morning meetup 

 

"Much better," Tony smiled as you sat down again, however, you noticed that he'd moved into the middle of couch, making him much closer to you 

 

"What's your plan for the day," You cleared your throat 

 

"Nothing at all," He grinned, "Cleared out the day for you," 

 

He took your name and you nodded in response as you eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes again, "I'm going to kiss you now, so it'll be less awkward if you don't pull away,"  

 

Before you had time to react, his lips were against yours. The warmth seeped into you as you gave into him and looped your arms around his neck while he pulled you closer. His tongue swept past your lips and his tasted sweet, almost like a Christmas morning and you tasted slightly bitter to him because of the alcohol. Tony nibbled your bottom lip and a gasp escaped you, he took the surprise as an opportunity to pull you into his lap. Even without the suit, Tony Stark was a very strong man and you could feel the stiffness of his torso as you leaned into his touch without hesitation and straddled him without a second thought

 

His hands caressed you up your thighs and one settled on your waist over your dress, whereas the other one stayed on your right thigh under the dress. Your fingers ran through his hair and tugged a little, testing the waters, the small groan that shivered inside him made you smirk into the kiss and your nails dug slightly into the exposed skin of his neck. The way his hips bucked against you, you knew that Tony Stark was a man who liked it rough. As you brushed your core to his centre and felt him hardening, you wanted to drag it out, play a little longer. 

 

You pulled his hair again and he groaned into the kiss. You trailed down his neck, kissing and nibbling softly. Tony's hands began to caress your skin slowly and your fingers fidgeted with his buttons, undoing them quickly.

 

"Someone's in a hurry," Tony smirked 

 

"I'd rather take my _only_ chance in getting into Tony Stark's pants," You cocked a brow, "But you know, consent is everything," You sighed and got off his lap, "I'd rather not do anything you're not interested in," 

 

"You're putting words in my mouth," Tony's eyes darkened with lust and you backed into a wall as he stalked closer

 

"You don't scare me, Mr Stark," You said softly 

 

Tony's smirk turned into a smile as he pushed up against you and kissed you again. It was more aggressive this time and dominating. You broke the kiss to breathe but Tony's lips never left your skin and he marked you as his own by a trail of hickeys that would be visible in a little while. 

 

His hands fell to your waist and pulled you closer, you could feel him against all of you. 

 

"Now who's in a hurry," You quipped as Tony found a spot on your neck that was beginning to leave you particularly breathless. 

 

"You talk too much," He pointed out

 

"I don't see you shutting up either," You shot back and before you knew it, he was on his knees, pulling up your dress

 

"Be a good girl for me," He asked dramatically and all you could do was nod

 

You'd never thought of Tony as a man who'd go down on a woman. You'd just assumed that he was a great lay but also someone that preferred his pleasure above his partner's. 

 

"Let's see how true the tabloids are," You commented and the first lick came over your clothed centre 

 

His fingers danced on your skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake and slowly pulled down your underwear. He worked you with tongue and his facial hair gave you just the right amount of tease as well. Tony put your leg over his shoulder and you held onto the table that was next to you for support because you worried that your knees might give you. 

 

His thumb circled your bundle of nerves and his finger curled inside you, that's when you felt the coil inside tightening and begging for release. Your chest heaved as you took shallow breaths but when he pressed a little harder into you, that's when an obscene moan escaped your lips. His tongue attacked your centre again and you felt him hum against you, a shiver ran down your spine. A white wave of absolute pleasure washed over you and your fingers ran through Tony's hair, holding on for dear life. 

 

You breathed his name like a lifeline, repeating it as he let you ride out your orgasm against his face, tasting you all the while. When you let go of his hair and leaned back against the wall to try and catch your breath, that's when Tony came up to you. He wiped his face a handkerchief that he took out of his pocket. 

 

"Is that all it takes for you to use my first name," He quipped but your eyes were glazed over and lust was pulsing through your veins like a poison 

 

"I'm not done with you yet," You remarked and pulled him in for a filthy kiss. You tasted yourself on him and moaned without restraint  

 

You led him to your bedroom with muscle memory without breaking the kiss. Your hands fell to his belt and opened it with ease, tugging out his shirt and pushing down his pants, he stood in front of you in his boxers only. 

 

You took a step back and let your dress drop to the floor along with your bra. You walked back until your knees felt the bed and you curled your finger to beckon Tony to come nearer. He didn't need to be told twice as he jumped you and the two of you fell into bed with a soft bounce. 

 

He kissed your neck and your fingers slipped into the waistband of his boxers, pushing it off of him. Soon enough, Tony was  _stark_  naked and you could feel him against your thigh. You moved slightly and his tip teased your entrance.

 

He looked at you as if about to ask something but you beat him to it, "Top drawer, on the left," You whispered and he nodded to take out a condom from the side table, standing up on his knees. You propped yourself on your elbows and kissed his abdomen slowly, it was when you reached the right side of his stomach that he laughed. 

 

"That tickles," He told you as he pushed you back down. Tony tore open the small packet and rolled the condom onto himself. He wasn't massive nor he was that extraordinary in size but it was his movements that made you scream. 

 

He pushed into you slowly, letting you stretch for him and waited for you to adjust. He moved at a gentle pace, pushing into you completely and pulling out entirely, letting you feel him properly. Tony picked up the pace and your nails began to dig into his shoulder blades. With every roll of his hips, he hit your sweet spot and you threw your head back as blissful pleasure rocked through you. 

 

It wasn't long before your second orgasm hit you but that didn't slow him down. He flipped you over and pushed into you again, as you both stood on your knees with your back pressed against his chest. His hand wrapped around your throat and squeezed slightly, that drove you over the edge as you moaned louder than before. 

 

"Come on," He spoke into your ear, "Be a good girl for me," Tony kept praising you and saying filthy things as he pounded into you 

 

"Yes, Mr Stark," You whimpered and those three words made Tony reach his end 

 

He pulled out of you and you fell back into bed and he finished on your back. You didn't move and tried to even out your breathing. The bed dipped and Tony got off, dropping the used condom in the waste bin in the corner of the room. He made his way to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He found a washcloth and cleaned your back, falling into bed next to you.

 

"I guess the tabloids are true," You said lazily and Tony laughed 

 

"I thought you were going to ask me for a proper date," He quipped, "Or did you just call me over to have your way with me?" 

 

"You still want to go out with me?" Surprise was evident in your voice

 

"Of course," He smiled as he leaned down, "Why wouldn't I?"

 

He kissed you softly as if it was the morning after when you wake up next to your lover. 

 

"Decryption complete," A female voice announced and Tony broke the kiss 

 

"I need to take his," His breath fanned against your lips and you nodded as he went to find his pants

 

He pulled on his boxers as the phone's screen lit up and highlighted his features, his kiss-swollen lips turned into a frown as he read whatever was in front of him 

 

"I need to go," He said abruptly, leaving you dumbfounded

 

"I hope everything's alright," You stood up as well

 

"Just fine," He didn't glance you a second look as he collected his jacket and began to hurriedly put on his clothes

 

Tony kept walking towards the door and you followed him unsurely when he turned suddenly, "I'll call you," He smiled to you, placed a soft kiss on your cheek and just like that, he was gone 

 

You assumed that it was the  _darin' do_  life calling him but you didn't know that he'd just found out every single secret there was about you and it was about to come back and haunt you after at almost a decade since your parents died when you were starting college. 

 

* * *

 

Tony drove dangerously fast to get back home and as soon as he entered the Tower, he headed straight to his office.

 

"Pull up the files," Tony announced in the room, "No one disturbs me until I'm finished with these," 

 

The screens flooded with pages and pages of government documents with your last name plastered on top with a massive 'CLASSIFIED' alongside it. 

 

"What trouble were you in," Tony spoke to himself as he poured over the words

 

It was a few hours later that he sat completely stunned in his chair. You and Tony finally did have something in common, your parents' cause of death.

 

* * *

 

Anthony Edward Stark was an expressive man but he wasn't an emotionally open man. He focused on bottling things up until the top would burst off. He sat in shock in his office long after he had read the documents. 

 

You were under protection but you'd refused to hide and run away. You'd stated for the record that if you were hunted down, it would be your own doing. He'd seen the video that was found with the documents. 

 

* * *

 

"State your name," A man told you 

 

You sighed and ran your hands through your hair but still, you repeated your full name and shot a look at the camera behind the man. 

 

"State your purpose here," The man stated without looking at you

 

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're supposed to tell me fucking purpose here!" You screamed

 

"Please stay calm," He told you lazily 

 

"Don't. Test. Me," You seethed, "You know exactly what I'm capable of. I will not hesitate," 

 

"Ah yes," The man nodded, "A fiery temper indeed," 

 

Another man entered and sat beside the first one. "Good evening Ms Y/L/N," He began, "Apologies for the delay but it takes a while to process these things,"

 

"Excuse me?" You yelled, "My parents are fucking dead and you're telling me that shit takes time?" You pounded your hands against the table and it left dents where you'd struck down

 

Silence fell as the two men looked at each other uncomfortably. You were an enhanced but you didn't know, you thought you were a mutant. You had super strength and the ability to manipulate fire but not create it. You had been your own parents' test subject, but you didn't know. 

 

"Your parents were murdered by someone who is known as the Winter Soldier," One man explained, "They were scientists and had very valuable information, which is why we're not very confused as to why they were harmed. However, since they worked for us, we'll be placing you under  _our_  security," 

 

" _Us_? Who the fuck are you people?" Your voice was so low that even the microphone barely picked it up 

 

The door opened again and a familiar voice came through, "Alright boys, I'll take it from here," 

 

The two men nodded and left, leaving you with the newest person in the room. 

 

"I'm sorry for not coming earlier, someone almost broke Harlem," He said softly, "I'm Phil Coulson and by  _us_ , they meant SHEILD. We're a secret organization and your parents worked for us," 

 

"I think you've got me confused with someone else," You leaned over the table, "My parents were killed in a hit and run. They were college professors, not scientists. And I don't understand why I need protection," 

 

"Well, no. Your parents were indeed scientists. Very brilliant people and they were murdered by an actual assassin," Phil stated, "You need to be under protection so that no one comes after you," 

 

"After me? Just because I'm a mutant?" You looked at Phil with shock and confusion

 

He didn't have the heart to tell you that you were an enhanced, "No, not because you're a mutant. Someone might come after you because of what they might think that you'd know about your parents work," 

 

"I'm not going to run and hide," You said fiercely, "I'm not going to change my name. I'll be taking care of the funeral then I'll look for a good home for my grandmother and then," You took a deep breath as you composed yourself so you wouldn't cry, "And then, I'll finish my education and work," 

 

You stood up slowly, "This whole... Whatever this is, it's over," You gave a curt nod and walked towards the door

 

"Let her go," Phil's voice echoed in the room 

 

* * *

 

Tony knew more about you than you knew of yourself. Phil had been looking out for you from the shadows but your grandmother had been quite interesting as well. It was Phil who had declared your grandmother dead and arranged for her to be in the same home as Peggy. The woman was forgetful but she for a force to be reckoned with. 

 

Everything was just as how Phil had planned but that was until Peggy had handpicked you for her godson. 

 

"Any calls?" Tony sighed as he asked FRIDAY

 

"Three calls from Agent Coulson and one voicemail," The AI announced

 

"Play the message," He asked

 

"Tony, why are you reading our files? Why are you looking into Y/N Y/L/N and why did I see you leaving her apartment three hours ago?" Phil's voice rang through the room, "Call me in one hour or I'm coming over," 

 

"Is he here?" Tony asked the AI and it confirmed that Phil was indeed pacing outside the doors 

 

_Showtime_ , Tony thought to himself as he opened the doors dramatically 

 

"What are you doing?" Phil got right to it and Tony suddenly knew that he'd never let go of you.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Phil!" Tony said with a wide smile, "What brings you here?" 

 

"Tony, I don't have time for this. What are you doing with Y/L/N," Phil rolled his eyes

 

"Oh, someone's forgotten their manners," Tony pouted as he walked along and Phil followed him with a smirk

 

"You're going to compromise her security," Phil crossed Tony's path, "You don't want to get her hurt," 

 

"Peggy told me to meet her," Tony shrugged, "And you know very well that you can't say no to Peggy Carter," 

 

Phil groaned because, damn it, Tony was right; no one could say no to Peggy Carter. 

 

"Tell me something," Tony smiled, "Why's her grandmother written off as dead when we both know she's alive and kickin' it?" 

 

Phil's face dropped and he swallowed, "How much do you know?" 

 

"Everything," Tony's eyes narrowed 

 

"Damn it," Phil cursed under his breath but Tony's smile made him smirk as well

 

"I'm waiting," Tony sang the words

 

"It's a complicated situation," Phil resigned

 

"Then uncomplicate it," Tony stated in a serious manner, "Really, you're just blowing things out of proportion. How bad could it be?"

 

"There's a reason her grandmother is marked dead," Phil's voice dropped to whisper

 

"Either you tell me or I tell FRIDAY to look into it," Tony threatened and Phil sighed

 

* * *

 

A few days had gone by and you received no calls from Tony. You weren't surprised, honestly. You knew the man through a variety of sources, he wasn't the type that stuck around. 

 

You chuckled softly when you thought about your commentary during him going to town on you. However, you kept going back to the kiss after everything, just before his phone rang. It wasn't the type of kiss that felt like a one night stand, and that's what confused you.  

 

You tried to focus on your work and poured out all your energy into your assignments. 

 

* * *

 

Tony wasn't sure how to talk to you anymore. He was blown away by the fact that the rabbit hole of your life went so deep. The most interesting thing about it all was the fact that you didn't even know about the existence of the rabbit hole. 

 

Your grandmother was no ordinary woman, she was one of the Canadian spies in the second world war and had worked closely with Logan, and was _almost_ part of the Howling Commandos. 

 

Phil had declared her officially deceased because he didn't want someone coming after her as well and in turn, after you. 

 

* * *

 

It was Thursday afternoon when you got a call from a private number. 

 

"Y/L/N," You stated 

 

"Been a while," Tony's smugness was all the more annoying in the moment

 

"What do you want?" Your words were cold and harsh

 

"I deserve that but can I see you tonight?" He began

 

"No," You cut him off

 

"Come on, Y/N," He tried to come off as casual but your blood was boiling

 

"No, Mr Stark. I refuse to be just another one of your midnight trysts," You scolded him, "If you wanted a quick fuck, you could've been clear from the start,"

 

"You're overreacting," Tony said slowly 

 

"Maybe so," You agreed, "But then again, I wouldn't want my face to be plastered on some newspaper calling me your new arm candy. Good day, Mr Stark," 

 

You hung up before he could say anything. You should've known better. You should've expected this. You should've known that Tony Stark wasn't going to be your prince charming. You should've known... But every girl likes to hope, right? 

 

* * *

 

"She won't even listen to me," Tony whined

 

"It was your fault," Bruce rolled his eyes, "Why did you have to go poking around in her life anyway?"

 

"Force of habit?" Tony offered but Bruce just shook his head

 

"You can't do that, Tony," Bruce took off his glasses and stared at Tony, "How sure are you about this girl?"

 

"97% sure," Tony sighed

 

"97% sure?" Bruce cocked a brow and Tony nodded 

 

"Then apologize," Bruce stated as he put his glasses back on and turned away 

 

* * *

 

You kept getting calls from private numbers but you didn't pick. 

 

* * *

 

On Saturday, you visited your grandmother and her face was all smiles

 

"So..." She asked, "How did it go? Tell me everything!"

 

You didn't want to break her heart and tell her that Tony Stark turned out to be a massive asshole so you lied

 

"It went really well," You nodded, "He's very sweet and we had a nice quiet meal on Sunday," 

 

"I told you so!" She squealed, "When will you see him again?"

 

"I'm not sure," You confessed, "You know the kind of life he has. It won't be  _normal dating_  this time," 

 

* * *

 

Halfway through the second week, your phone buzzed with a text message from a blocked number

 

_If you don't take my call, I will show up at your work with flowers and a diamond ring._

 

"Great, now you're playing dirty," You groaned and the phone began to ring

 

"What?" You seethed

 

"I knew that would make you answer the phone," Tony stated the obvious

 

"What do you want Mr Stark?" You pinched the bridge of your nose

 

"I want to meet you," He said plainly, "Tonight," 

 

"I've got work to do," You explained

 

"No, you don't. All your deadlines have been extended," Tony spoke softly 

 

"Fine," You sighed, "But I'm not having sex with you,"

 

"That's harsh," He gasped dramatically and you couldn't help but smile

 

"Come over by 9," You told him, "Discreetly," 

 

"Discreet is my middle name," Tony said proudly

 

"Isn't it Edward, Mr Stark?" You stated and found the annoyance in his voice because he couldn't get to you as easily as he could with others

 

"I'll see you later," You hung up without waiting for an answer 

 

 _What am I getting involved in?_  You sighed and checked your emails; all your deadlines had indeed been extended to next month 

 

* * *

 

You entered your home, turned the lights on and drew the curtains. You didn't want to be seen by anyone with Tony. Your career would be ruined in a matter of minutes. 

 

You took off your clothes and stepped into the shower. When you came out, it was 8:43 pm; you still had time. You dried yourself and pulled on a loose pyjama with a tank top and ordered a pizza in the process. 

 

Exactly at 9, you heard a knock. You looked through the peephole and saw the man of the hour. You silently opened the door and let him in. The quietness didn't fade and soon enough, he was standing in front of you whereas your back was against the closed door. 

 

"Talk," You stated bluntly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't supposed to be a multichapter fic? how did we end up here? i'm confused 
> 
> ps - i know it's a short chapter compared to the first one but like i said ??? it was supposed to be a oneshot ?????


	3. Chapter 3

"Right to the point, huh?" Tony tried to ease the tension but it wasn't working

 

"Mr Stark, I really don't have time for your games," You sighed and you saw his face fall 

 

"Look, Y/N," He approached you but you stepped back and your back hit the door; you didn't trust yourself in the moment and you sure as hell didn't want to hurt Tony

 

Tony stepped away as well and ran his hands carelessly through his hair and over his face. He sat down on the couch and took a deep breath; you joined him by sitting on the table in front of him. He looked up at you and for some reason, you saw a sadness in his eyes.

 

"Y/N," Tony breathed, "I'm sorry," You were definitely thrown off

 

"I dug around when I shouldn't have but it's like second nature to me now," He avoided your gaze

 

"What happened?" Your voice was so quiet that it was lower than a whisper

 

"I know about you," He finally looked at you and your heart dropped, "I know what you can do and what you've been through," 

 

Your fingers wrapped around the edge of the table that you sat on, "Know what?" You asked, dreading the answer to it already 

 

"Everything," He whispered, his eyes unwavering from yours

 

The sound of the table cracking under pressure filled the quiet room, "You had no right," You were shaking with anger

 

"Y/N, I can keep you safe," Tony reached out to you but you recoiled harshly 

 

"No," Your eyes filled with tears, "You had _no_ right," You repeated, "How dare you? _How dare you?"_  

 

"You have to understand where I'm coming from," He reasoned and inside you knew he was right but you couldn't admit it, "Peggy makes a friend out of nowhere and she wants me to go out with her granddaughter? Tell me that doesn't seem like it was a planted thing," 

 

"I would  _never_ ," You growled 

 

" _You_  wouldn't but plenty of people have," Tony explained, "You can't blame me for looking," 

 

"You had no right to dig into my past," You repeated, "I didn't go around looking in your laundry," 

 

"We both know that it's different. My life can be found on the cover of a magazine," He shot back 

 

"I trusted you," You blinked away the tears, "I opened my home to you,"

 

"Y/N," Tony began, "Please. You have to understand where I'm coming from," 

 

"No, I really don't," You glared at him and the table almost broke under your fingers, "Both our parents are dead and all we have is our grandmothers. I didn't go digging around about you even though I should've," 

 

You stood up abruptly, "God, this was a mistake," Your nails dug into your skin as your clenched your hands into fists, "This was a  _mistake_. I knew I couldn't move in your life and I was right!"

 

He stood up as well but kept a distance and his eyes fell to your bloodied hands, "Y/N," Tony repeated multiple times but you weren't listen 

 

"What?!" You screamed and he flinched

 

Tony Stark flinched. That's when you realized that your hands were bleeding. You walked to the kitchen and stuck your hands under the cold water

 

"I want you out of here," You whispered

 

"I can't leave you like that," Tony pointed to your hands and you whipped around

 

"Do you have any idea how long I stayed under the radar?" You pushed him with your index finger and Tony stumbled slightly, "Do you have  _any idea_  what could happen if I'm found?" 

 

"Believe me, I do," He explained, "I knew the moment I read everything," 

 

"Then why tell me? Huh?" You challenged him, "You could've let me be a one-time thing but no. You had to rope me in and play around," 

 

"That's not what it is!" Tony matched your volume, "Y/N, you need to understand where I'm coming from," 

 

"No, Tony, I don't," It was the coldness in your voice that rendered him speechless, "I don't have to understand anything," Your voice dropped to a whisper and your arms wrapped around yourself, blood staining almost everything you touched 

 

"Y/N," He breathed as he walked closer to you 

 

Your lips parted to say something but then the doorbell rung, "Pizza," You swallowed as you took out the money and buzzed the pizza boy into the building 

 

A strange silence engulfed the both of you as you paid for the food and set it on the kitchen counter. Tony joined you on the other side and no words were exchanged. You wrapped bandages around your palms and sat down as well. 

 

"I can keep you safe," He told you softly 

 

"I don't need your charity," You spat, "I've been just fine so far and I'll be fine on forth as well," 

 

"I don't doubt it," Tony nodded

 

"What do you want from me?" You breathed, "You know everything there is to know and yet, here you are. Why?"

 

"Can't let you go that's easy, Y/L/N," He gave a crooked smile and you weren't sure how to react

 

"I'm not your special project," You seethed 

 

"You're not but you can't blame me for trying," He shrugged and pulled a piece of pizza towards himself 

 

You didn't move, you weren't hungry anymore. You didn't know what to think or even feel. The apartment was illuminated in a soft glow and Tony's chest was shining through the shirt he had on. He was a whole load of trouble, you knew it. God, you knew it so well but there was just this charm about him that couldn't help you and you were almost  _drawn_  to him. 

 

You should know better, right? You should've known better. You should've reminded yourself to know better than this but you didn't. You let him come here. You let him stay this long. You fought with him just to keep him talking. After so long, someone knew everything there was to know and they didn't run away from you. You knew you were way in over your head with Tony. You knew that the moment your face will be known, you'll be inviting danger towards yourself.

 

However, you couldn't help but wonder. Just wonder if it could be. If you and Tony could be. 

 

"You staring," He said softly and you were brought out your thoughts of What-ifs 

 

"Why are you still here?" You couldn't help but say those words, "You know  _everything_ , why stay?"

 

"Like, I said," Tony looked at you, really looked at you, into your eyes, "Can't let go," 

 

You weren't sure who made the first move but you could taste the pizza sauce on Tony tongue. You were in between his legs as he sat on the chair and his hands held your waist firmly as you kissed him hard enough to leave bruises. You still had to hold back but you not all the way because Tony knew of your strength, which meant, you could be carefree. When you two broke apart to breathe, he had a smirk plastered all over his face. 

 

"Bedroom," You looked into his eyes and didn't wait for an answer as you walked away

 

Tony followed wordlessly, taking off his shirt as he walked behind you. You almost ripped off your tank top as well. You needed _him_ , you need _this_ , the _closeness_ of him, the security of his body next to yours. 

 

"This means nothing," You told him as his kissed you and you felt him hardening against you

 

"Of course, it doesn't," Tony spoke into your mouth 

 

His hands caressed your back and slid down to ass, pushing off the pyjamas and your underwear in the process. Your hands wedged in between the two of you as the kiss turned into a heated mess and you unbuckled his belt. Before anyone had second thoughts, you both were naked and aching for each other. You arms looped around his neck and pulled him until you felt your bed. 

 

You turned and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him. Tony didn't mind you taking lead, he figured that you needed to let off the steam. He was painfully hard and you didn't have the temperament for foreplay but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to tease you. You stood on your knees to get the condom from the dresser and his hands cupped your centre. His thumb rolled over your sensitive bud and a finger dipped into you. You threw your head back at the sudden intrusion but it  _felt so good_. An obscene moan left your mouth and you doubled over, holding Tony's shoulders for support. 

 

"En- enough," You moaned as Tony teased you, "Stop playing," You said angrily as you pushed him down

 

He was strong but no match for you. You rolled the condom onto him and sunk down on him. You were wet enough but it still stung to have forgone everything and gotten right to the main event. Tony's hands fell on your hips and you stayed still as you caught your breath. You rolled your hips slowly and held onto the bedhead. 

 

You moved slowly and picked up the pace. The bed creaked and began to move with each thrust. The wood cracked in your hands you moved aggressively fast. Tony's hands were holding on to you hard enough that you could already feel bruises forming. You moved again and suddenly, he was touching your sweet spot and you came undone. He took his chance and flipped you over, pounding into you without worrying that he might break you. 

 

The bed kept creaking and a crack echoed through the room. You froze but Tony didn't stop and his fingers tweaked your breasts as you arched into his touch. Your second orgasm hit you without warning and his hand wrapped around your throat. He gave you an open mouth kiss that was too filthy for the books and came with the grunt as well. 

 

Out of breath, he fell beside you and neither of you spoke. The pizza on the kitchen counter was long forgotten and neither of you was ready to get up. 

 

"You alright?" Your chest heaved but you wanted to be sure that you didn't hurt him 

 

"Never better," He breathed a laugh 

 

You turned away and waited for something to go off. For Tony's phone to ring or something... but nothing came except the silence and heavy breaths that you both were taking. 

 

"What now?" You broke the silence

 

"Now," Tony took a deep breath, "We sleep," He pulled you closer and you back pressed against his chest, "And then I take you out in the morning," 

 

"The tabloids will be all over me," You grinned as you looked over at him and Tony knew that he'd been forgiven 

 

"We'll figure it out," He offered as he kissed your shoulder, "But I still want to take you out," 

 

"What about my grandmother?" You fell quiet, "I can handle myself but she's... she's fragile and old, and I worry for her most of all," 

 

"She's safe with Peggy," Tony spoke softly, pressing kisses on your exposed skin, "You know she beat a guy with a stapler, right?" 

 

"You're lying," You gasped as you turned to look at him

 

"I'm not," He laughed, "If there's anyone who can keep your grandmother safe, it's Peggy," 

 

He leaned closer and kissed you. It was soft and endearing; almost like a vow that he wasn't going anywhere. You kissed him back and felt him smile. 

 

"Aren't I going need a story as to how I ran into the billionaire playboy?" You cocked a brow, "Or why a playboy is even suddenly so interested in a _plain old journalist_?"

 

"Let's just say that this playboy really likes this journalist's  _exclusives_ ," Tony winked and you blushed to no end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND YES that's the ending

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Share your input!
> 
> I live for the feedback!


End file.
